


Hang On

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, just lots of soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Ada contemplates the past, Leon is there to remind her how much she means to him.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	Hang On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordbhreanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbhreanna/gifts).



> I was super inspired by lordbhreanna's art on tumblr to write something that had to do with Ada and Leon's "mirroring" scars, though this fic kinda took a random direction... I think it turned out sweet.  
> I hope you don't mind, friend! Your art really inspired me to write a little something. It's just super lovely! <3

Ada glanced back once, pausing in the doorway to the bathroom. Leon was still fast asleep, draped in the hotel comforters. She found herself smiling a little. He really was cute, fast asleep and at peace like this. She wanted to crawl back into bed, curl up next to him, and hold him in her arms… maybe play with his hair, plant soft kisses on his cheeks, forehead, and nose. 

_Leon Kennedy_. Even now, years after the Raccoon City Incident, Ada could hear the way he said his name the first time they met, the determination in those pale blue eyes, the way his shoulders were held, the sweet altruistic innocence in his confidence. It was that sweet regard for _everyone else_ , that selflessness, that had struck her. 

Never had she met anyone as pure of heart as Leon. She had grown up knowing only a cruel, dark, cold world. At a young age, she had learned the hard way that everyone had an agenda of their own, _everything_ had a price. But Leon… he was so opposite of what she had been raised to know was true. He was the exception. _That_ was what made her fall for him. She shook away those thoughts with a fond, soft laugh, turning towards the bathroom, and flicking on the light. 

There wasn’t too much room in the little bathroom. She gripped the edge of the porcelain sink, staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing his baggy shirt, it was hanging off one of her shoulders. Her hair was a mess, she reached up to straighten it before she turned on the water and leaned over to wash her face. Just as she was reaching to shut off the spout, warm arms circled around her middle, and Leon rested his head against her bare shoulder, pulling her close in a warm embrace. 

“Good morning,” he mumbled against her skin. She couldn’t help but smile at his reflection, sleepy but so soft and adoring as he met her gaze in the mirror. She rested her hand against his hand, leaning back against him. These moments between them, between the chaos that they each called their jobs, she adored them. It always seemed like fate had plans for them—pulling them back together again, each time sooner than the last. 

“Good morning, handsome,” she teased, watching him flush a little under her gaze. She liked seeing him flustered and sleepy like this. He was much more touchy, needy almost when he first woke up. And she hated to admit it, she liked it when he held her tight and refused to let go. _Refused… to let go…_ Her eyes traced down to her exposed shoulder. There she could see the discolored scar… so familiar now; it was almost a part of her. Leon seemed to notice the shift in her gaze. 

“Your scar,” he said, releasing her just enough that he could gently brush a kiss to her shoulder. She glanced back at him in the mirror. 

“Does yours still hurt sometimes?”

“Nah,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“You don’t have to lie, Leon,” she frowned, glancing away from him, down at her hands. “Mine hurts sometimes. It reminds me… of that day.” 

Leon was quiet for a long moment, chin still resting on her shoulder. He was steady, his embrace was loose now though, and she missed the desperation with which he held her before as if he couldn’t quite get enough of her. 

“Yeah,” he said at last, “Same here.” 

“Leon,” she said tentatively, pressing her hand against his where they rested at her waist. “That day… you held on. Even… after everything.” She grimaced. She didn’t _really_ want to bring this up. Maybe because she was scared of the answer. Maybe she was terrified that there wouldn’t _be_ an answer. “Why?” 

He was still again, but she dared to glance at him in the mirror, he was frowning, his brows pinched together in confusion, making him even cuter. _How exasperating._ Even in a moment like this she couldn’t help but see it. 

“What do you mean, why?” He grimaced a little, pulling away just enough that he could rest his hands on her shoulder and face her in the mirror. “Because… as much as I didn’t want _to_ … I realized I cared about you.” He offered her a warm smile through his reflection gently rubbing her shoulders. “You said back then that you weren’t worth it.” 

She glanced away, feeling her heart sink. Despite the warmth of his hands, the memory of the night before, the sweet expression on his annoyingly adorable face, she felt cold. 

“Ada.” He leaned in close, nuzzling her neck, kissing her softly there. “Look at me.” She clenched her jaw tight, turning to face him in the mirror. “You were wrong. You were, and _always will be_ , worth it. I knew that even then.” He smiled again, and she tried desperately to blink the tears away before he could see them, “I’ll _always_ hang on. No matter what.” 

She turned around, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him down into an embrace, hiding her face at the crook of his neck. After a moment, knowing that the tears had passed, she pulled away. She brushed her thumb over his own scar, another reminder, and then looked into his eyes, studying him for a moment, seeing nothing but sweet adoration. 

“Then I’ll hang on too,” she said softly. 


End file.
